Drowning in Magic
by JacqlaneMaeFrost
Summary: Jack and Aster have been together for 10 years and on their anniversary Jack surprises Aster in a big way. But can they survive Pitch hell bent on revenge? MPREG Don't like don't read. JackRabbit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ROTG fanfic so yeah. Hope you like and there is an oc in this but she will most likely be the only one.**

Jack smiled to himself joyfully. Today marked exactly one week until Bunny's and his 10 year anniversary and only 6 days until Easter. Although 10 years is nothing in the world of immortals, it meant everything to a certain lonely winter spirit, who had been alone for over 300 years.

Jack had only been a Guardian for 5 years before Bunny and he sorted out their differences and Bunny had learned what had _really_ happened on Easter Sunday of '68.

So 10 years meant a lot to Jack and he was determined to make Bunny's wish come true. Kits. Every year after Easter, Bunny would go into heat for two weeks and well they would go at it like bunnies. Jack loved Aster dearly, but it broke his heart when Aster wasn't fully himself would always say how Jack was going to have his kits in the throes of passion. It broke his heart because he knew he would never be able to give that to him.

So being the stubborn person he is, he was determined to find a way for them to have kits. That was where he was heading to now, North's workshop. North just had this huge library filled with thousands of books and every since he became guardian he was given full access to the workshop. He remembers the first couple of years just spent exploring every nook and cranny of the massive workshop.

Jack's smile grew larger and threatened to split his face as both excitement and anxiety bubbled in his chest as he saw North's workshop come into view. He flew through one of the top windows that were always left open for him and flew past yetis milling about. Christmas ended a few months back but everyone was still busy. He froze a few elves along the way chuckling to himself at the funny positions they froze in.

Then he arrived at a pair of double oak doors with writing on a plaque above the doors said, 'A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads lives only one.' It was a great quote by George RR Martin. Which was true, Jack loved reading books and felt like he had lived longer than he had.

Jack quickly pushed the doors open and flew over the magic history and magic people section. The one that was furthest in the back and the least touched and the dirtiest.

It took Jack nearly two days, dozens of cookies and a handful of frozen elves before he discovered the book he was looking for. The book itself was very old. However it was in excellent condition. The book was small but thick, with a dark blue cover an almost dangerous looking black border and spine; and in silver righting on the front was written, 'Rose Sionnach: A great and powerful witch.'

Quickly open the book but being careful not to damage it, he turned to the first page where it read,

A dark, deadly beauty

Thundered foreboding

Ferocious, yellow-green curses

Erupted from a broken heart

She sang a mournful tune and

Hid away forever waiting

For a love forever lost.

Jack studied the poem critically before shrugging and flipping through pages, skimming the chapters. A few hours later he came across the thing he was looking for. He sat and read the whole chapter word for word, before closing it with a big smile on his face. He had found a clue to what he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack held the book open in front of him reading the directions carefully while flying in the general direction of what he assumed was the enchanted forest. The location of her said home was inside the enchanted forest which lay deep in Irelands lands.

Looking up he smiled as he saw a beautiful forest up ahead, however it soon fell once he was about 20 yards away. Dropping from the sky he felt the magical barrier he passed and how he ended up cut off from the wind. He brought his arms up to shield his face and he grunted as he hit the ground and skidded across the grass until he was at the entrance of the forest.

Standing up he brushed off all the dirt and grass from his hair and clothes before he started reaching for the wind. Jack whimpered as he realized he couldn't hear the wind, in fact he couldn't hear anything. Not a single noise was heard except for his breathing. No whispers on the breeze or the pitter patter of tiny feet on the ground, not even the flap of wings could be heard. Everything was just silent and still.

The forest no longer felt welcoming but sinister and still. Like it was waiting to pounce at any given moment and swallow everything in its path.

So taking a deep breath, Jack just reminded himself why he was all the way out in Ireland. 'Remember this is for Aster.'

Sighing, he put on hand in his hoodie pocket and the other one placed his staff on his shoulder as he started walking through the now eerie forest.

After walking in the forest for what seemed like days but merely a few hours, he heard a twig snap. Taking up a defensive stance he whirled around trying to find the source of the sound. The forest was so silent before so the sudden sound meant something dangerous and dark was near.

When he finally saw it his heart nearly stopped, because standing menacingly in front of him was a feral beast. The beast looked like a giant wolf, with mangy black fur with feathers around the neck and head. It was as big as a bear with rippling muscles and glowing blue eyes.

It snarled at him almost in warning while slowing taking a step forward. Jack pointed his staff at the feral beast and nearly cried in frustration as he realized his magic was cut from him as well. Almost like it was caged deep inside where he could not reach.

So doing the next best thing he quickly turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could, weaving through trees with the beast hot on his tail and he felt something he thought he wouldn't feel for a long time. Fear. The fear for his life, and dying defenseless, with no hope of help, and the fear of never seeing Aster again just made his heart pound harder.

But then he saw it, the forest became thinner before he broke through into a clearing, and at the other end stood the hope for his escape. The castle.


	3. UPDATE

Hey guys so sorry for the long delay. So what happened was I had the first 6 chapters written out and I had lost them and I tried finding them and then school came up, my dog died, I had to get two jobs and yeah just a lot of stuff. I have a basic outline for this story. I am currently working on the next chapter and on a few more stories.


	4. Chapter 3

Spindly pale legs in ragged brown pants were pumping hard across the earth of the field. White hair flying behind, and blue eyes constantly darting behind to the feral beast behind.

_Almost there._ He thought.

He felt the beast snapping at his back and Jack felt the hot acid breath behind him. Then Jack remembered something that Aster had once told him in one of their training lessons.

_"If you're bein chased by somethin bigger than ya, and you're in an open field then ya should weave from left ta right." _So steeling himself, he hoped Bunny was right and this would help him.

Jack was happy to note that it did work. The beast got thrown off guard by the sudden change in direction and it allowed Jack to gain some distance between himself and the beast. However a new problem was arising, how to get into the safety of the castle.

The castle itself was a huge fortress with dark stone and tall green growth taking over the place. Around the castle was a tall stone wall, and without his flight he would have to find another way to get in.

Then he noticed something. There on the walls tall ivy vines were growing and he figured he could climb up the vines, but he would have to be quick about it.

Making a quick decision, Jack leapt for the vines and quickly grabbed hold of the lengthy greenery. Using the muscles he built up from training with Bunny he was quickly scaling the wall.

However not fast enough. He felt the beast latch onto his ankle and Jack couldn't help the scream that erupted from his being. The beasts fangs had sunk into his flesh and the saliva of the animal burned his skin.

Mustering up strength he used his other leg to kick the beast until he let go. Jack then scrambled to get up and over the wall and away from this beast.

Once he got on the side, he stood up and realized that the world was tilting. _Great. Just what I need. Poison saliva._ Jack knew he would be a goner if he didn't get help soon. Hopefully this trip was not all for naut.

Jack then was startled by the growling noises from the other side. He wasn't going to stick around to see if the beast could scale a wall so he started to stumble towards the castle.

**Guys I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I also apologize for how short it is. I do have someone who is betaing the first couple of chapters and hopefully I can update a little faster. Love you all for sticking with me this far and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Jack had been walking around the remains of the courtyard for quite some time now since the wolf couldn't climb or jump over the wall.

It allowed him to relax to a point but he still kept his guard up for anything else suspicious.

Stumbling through the undergrowth as he was, after several minutes of looking he found an entrance to the castle.

The entrance was where and old wooden door looked to have been and the remains of that said door were covered completely in vast vines and greenery and had almost sealed the door off completely.

He entered the door way cautiously, and cursing himself for forgetting about the book. He must of dropped it during his fall and realized he might just fail his secret mission without it.

Taking a steadying breath, Jack steeled himself as he started to walk were he assumed the main hall of the castle was.

...Line...Break...

She felt his presence long before he arrived and she knew why he was there. She heard his desperate wishes so loudly through her dear book that it made her own heart weep.

For he desperately wanted the same thing she had longed for centuries. A family of her own with the one she loved.

But her hope to see her beloved had nearly died and she didn't want to give up false hope that this one could finally find what she needed. It had been nearly 500 years since the last time someone had stumbled upon her book and was able to find this castle of hers in the old forests of Ireland.

They had come searching for a cure to nightshade poisoning and she had the ingredients already, but needed some ingredients for herself, unfortunately the sprite had failed getting her the right ingredients and instead had gotten her fake ingredients.

She had never felt so hopeless when she had tried the spell and nothing happened, in her despair and anger she had scryed to see where the cure she had given the sprite had gone to and nearly choked on tears to see it was for kirin.

A beautiful creature it was and she knew she had to punish the sprite for wronging her but didn't want to be as cruel as to cause the cure to be ineffective.

When the kirin had fully recovered she sent her beloved wolf to retrieve said creature and told the sprite for her laziness in not completing the tasks, that she could no longer be allowed to be with the very creature she so cared about.

With that, the wolf had disappeared with the kirin back to the caste and the witch treated it with the utmost care and respect, and even granted it the gift immortality.

The creature was upset with her at first but was very intelligent and knew what its friend had done to cause this situation and eventually warmed up the witch. She now knew why she had been so upset with the fake ingredients.

If she didn't have rely on others to get the ingredients that she needed then this situation would have been all been avoided.

But alas the curse that was placed on her thousands of years ago that prevented her from leaving the said castle, also prevented her from getting the things she needed. But she knew some of those ingredients she would have to wait for as the person who could give such items were not around at the time.

When the frost child stepped foot in her castle she knew she would need to go great him before he stumbled somewhere he shouldn't.

her bare feet shuffled through her dress onto the marble stone ground, she felt herself tense as the wards that warned her when someone was getting to close to _that._

Gathering up her magic she quickly disappeared in a flurry of shadows and feathers.

...Line...Break...

Jack had been going down corridor after corridor until he saw what looked to be an entrance to a thrown room complete with double doors and beautiful arches.

It also looked like nothing touched this area of the castle as if the vines and greenery were too afraid to dare touch the place.

But before he could take a step further, a mass of shadows and feathers appeared before him and once they dispersed he found himself staring at a beautiful lady.

She was tall with a willow like appearance, with pale ivory skin, and long red hair and piercing chartreuse eyes. Her ears were pointed and what looked to be a silver tiara rested on her head.

Her dark purple dress was long and in tatters but still held beauty to it, and the feathers at the shoulder clasps looked frayed but still stayed.

The in a commanding but still melodic like voice she spoke to him.

"Go no farther child of winter. I know why you have come here."

Jack looked taken aback by her voice but knew he must have found the witch from the book.

He relaxed his pose and then scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah I found a book that had said something about how you grant impossible wishes and well mine seemed nearly impossible."

The witch looked at the boy with an eyebrow raised before rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms before responding back.

"Yes and I know that you wish to be able to bear kits for the one named Aster. My book is something that only shows itself to those it finds worthy of my gifts. You are lucky as you might also just be the last one to receive this special gift. You see many before you have come, but only few have left without consequences. In order for me to give you the potion that will grant your wish I require certain ingredients."

"Understandable, but how is that you don't have the said ingredients, or able to get them yourself." Jack retorted back at the witch.

The witch scowled before answering back in a slightly angrier tone.

"Unlike you I no longer have the freedom of flight and cannot move past these cursed walls."

Part of what she said was true. Her wings were no longer a part of her and were trapped away like she was. She couldn't outright lie to him as being fae prevented her outright lying but she could give half the truth without revealing too much.

She wanted to trust this boy badly but knew it might just cause her more harm down the road.

Jack looked taken aback by her outburst and quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Ok. Ok I get it. Seems like a fair trade anyway. I get stuff for you and you provide me a potion."

The witch seemed to calm down after this before realizing something. Blushing slightly she realized she had forgotten her manners.

"Thanks Jack," when his eyebrows rose at her slightly alarmed, she quickly continued.

"Yes I know your name. I know everyone's name who has ever touched my book and I guess I should give you my name in return. My name is Lady Rose Sionnach and the last of the witch fae."

At the end of this she curtsied to Jack and Jack felt rude to not bow back to her. Once they both returned back to standing straight she gave him a gentle smile.

"You may call me Rose, now since that is taken care of." And with a smirk on her face and a snap of her fingers they both disappeared in a gust of shadows and feathers.

**So let me know if you guys love it or hate? I love reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Also I apologize for the late update. Been lots of stuff going on and I tend to write these chapters when I have the time and inspiration for them. Until next time!**


	6. NOTICE

p class="MsoNormal"I am so sorry to all my dear readers. I was getting back into writing my stories and then my mom started getting sicker. You see my mom had been battling breast cancer for a long time. She died after fighting it for 7.5 years on 04/20/2016. I lost a lot of inspiration to do anything. I was constantly depressed and stayed in my room crying for hours. I ended up getting better, I got a puppy and he has been my little helper. I was still having a hard time drawing or even writing. If you know me then you know how much I love to draw. I was failing classes because I had no inspiration for them. My mom was the one who I drew for and the one who encouraged me to go to school. I could never talk to my dad and I and he were on shaky terms. I have started to draw a lot more and getting back to my old projects. I've been reading more and finally got some of the Guardians of Childhood books. I will be working on my stories starting with Drowning in Magic and then Frozen Beauty and then I'm going to completely rewrite my old story The Angel Among the Trees since it's been so long and it desperately needs it. So please be patient with me and I thank you all if you still read my stories./p 


End file.
